


Along The Same Lines

by Ladysmiths (Karjul)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Ladysmiths' Ring of 3, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karjul/pseuds/Ladysmiths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris, Vin and Ezra are making memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Along The Same Lines

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story previously posted at our Ladysmiths Fanfiction Archive. The Ladysmiths are two authors. This story was wonderfully written by my cohort and talented friend Nic. We love Ezra/Vin/Chris so named them our Ring of 3.

Chris strode towards his office, his mind still filled with the figures he and the Judge had discussed at the budget meeting. Somewhere behind him a piece of paper was being torn up, and Chris stopped in his tracks.

That sounded very similar to material ripping and Chris recalled that particular noise hadn't been unwelcome, especially when the smooth, hard lines of the body underneath that material had been exposed to two pairs of hungry eyes.

Naturally, cursing had followed, but they had managed to silence the flow of words just by moving closer towards the husky, Texas drawl. Suddenly the only sound had been the swish of clothing being hastily removed and discarded. Chris knew the harsh gasps of breath were also coming from his own heaving chest as he stared at the beautiful, naked forms in front of him. Unable to resist, Chris had pounced, determined to hear what noises his ministrations would elicit from these two men.

Whispered murmuring; breathless panting; low moans; soft whimpers; and, Chris could have sworn, silky purrs all filled the room. Chris had to admit that a few of the noises echoing through his head were emanating from himself as their bodies began rubbing and writhing together. As their movements had become more frenzied, the gentle and languid tones reverberating through every inch of Chris's body had taken on a more passionate and fiery pitch, until...

Chris shook himself out of the memory, and turned around to see JD tossing the report he'd just torn up in the waste basket by the printer. No one had noticed that he'd been standing in the hall daydreaming. Which was a good thing, except that the two people Chris wouldn't have minded sharing that particular reminiscence with also seemed oblivious to the fact that Chris had been standing there like a zombie since returning from his meeting. Chris watched as Vin strolled into his office, the young man never looked up from the folder he was carrying. Turning slightly so that he could see through the partially opened door to Ezra's office, Chris saw that the undercover agent seemed as equally engrossed as Tanner in his work and was rapidly typing as he stared at the computer screen in front of him. Chris sighed as he continued to his own office, ready to start on the report he had to write concerning Friday's events.

Chris, Vin and Ezra had been on a stakeout, having set themselves up in the hotel room next door to the subject. After having checked the sound equipment for the umpteenth time, Chris had begun to wonder whether the guy would ever return, and if he did whether they'd hear anything useful. As the room started getting darker, Ezra had started whingeing about how hungry he was, and Vin, who had become increasingly restless, had offered to find them some food. Chris snatched the ringing phone thinking it was Vin, as the sharpshooter had forgotten to ask what anyone wanted. However, it had been JD to tell them that their guy had just been arrested by the police on a different charge.

Well, all had not been lost and the three men had found other ways to make use of the hotel room. Chris had been hoping that the Vin and Ezra would be just as eager to pursue their new found relationship. However, neither man had made any attempt to contact Chris over the weekend. Then again, Chris hadn't exactly tried to open the lines of communication himself. So, as frustrating as it was, Chris had to contend with waiting until he saw his two friends at work.

Vin had been in the office early that morning, as usual, however Chris had gone straight into the meeting with the Judge and had barely even said good morning to the sharpshooter, which didn't seem to bother the young man at all. And Ezra certainly hadn't changed any habits that would allow for an opportunity to talk to them, Chris suspected the undercover agent had been the last of his agents to come in this morning.

When they'd cancelled the hotel booking for this week, they'd been informed that the reservation for today would still stand, and Chris had planned to take full advantage. He'd let three days slip past not knowing how to broach the subject with Ezra or Vin, and Chris regretted not having the courage to ask them earlier. It was a stupid idea anyway, Chris thought, it's not as if they couldn't get together at the ranch or one of the apartments if they wanted to. And unfortunately, Chris was beginning to doubt that either Vin or Ezra wanted to.

\----

Vin sniffed the air as he looked up from his desk. The fact that it was lunch time and that he hadn't eaten since breakfast didn't register in Vin's mind. It was the scent that had captured his attention, Vin could have sworn he could smell the same Italian takeout he'd actually missed out on having Friday night.

Vin had only been half listening when he'd first walked into the hotel room and placed the bag of food on one of the bedside tables. However, when he heard Chris saying that their guy was already in custody, Vin had jerked reflexively to air the same reaction the other two men had just minutes before. Vin had knocked the stupid bag from the stand, and as he bent to pick it up somehow the crappy, flimsy shirt he wore got caught in the drawer so that when he stood the goddamn thing had torn open, which in turn had caused him to drop the food once more.

Dinner had been quickly forgotten, however, as a completely different smell started filling Vin's senses. He'd always been aware of Chris and Ezra's individual scents, but as they drew closer those scents thickened and merged to become a musky, lustful aroma that was making Vin lightheaded.

As their bodies pressed together, Vin had taken a few deep breaths letting the dense muskiness wash over and through him. His passion and need awakened, Vin knew the only way to satiate his rising hunger was to devour the gorgeous men in front of him and he quickly sought to taste the sweet, luscious mouths; nibble along strong jawlines and sensitive necks; run his tongue down quickly heating, smooth, hard chests; and suck the salty maleness from their bodies. Vin never tired of the smell and taste as he dove to lap the essence of one man from the other's body. Seeing his own desires reflected in both Chris and Ezra's eyes, Vin would part his glistening lips allowing a greedy tongue to drive its way into the warm, moist cavern tasting himself or the other man in the sharpshooter's mouth.

Vin unconsciously licked his lips, wishing that remnants of Ezra and Chris were still on them. Thinking that maybe one of the two might have brought that particular choice of food into the office, Vin shook himself so that he could focus on what was happening outside his office. Josiah walked passed with a bag of food obviously heading towards the lunchroom. Damn, Vin thought as he slumped back in his chair, what had made him expect that the other two would even remember what kind of food he'd brought back after the stakeout - it wasn't as if any of them had actually eaten any of it.

It was probably just wishful thinking, all morning he'd looked for signs that the other two might want to continue their new found relationship. But, apart from a hasty 'good morning' and a 'don't tell Mr Larabee that I came in later than usual', Vin had barely seen his two friends.

Well, at least he had seen them, Vin supposed. The weekend had been torture, especially since Vin had hoped that he'd at least get a phone call from one or both of his friends, or even better have them drop by. Although, he had to admit, it wasn't like he'd contacted them either. Vin had lost count of how many times he'd headed towards the door, ready to kidnap Ezra and drive him to Chris' ranch. However he always stopped, turned on his heel and began pacing around the apartment once more. Knowing he'd prefer to have Ezra's consent and Chris' invitation, Vin just hadn't bargained on how difficult that was to get.

Aware that they still had the hotel room paid up for today, the sharpshooter had planned on asking Ezra and Chris if they would meet him there after work. However, neither man seemed eager to even talk about it, let alone do it. And, for all Vin knew, it had just been a one night stand to both Chris and Ezra.

\----

Ezra switched off his computer, he'd been surprisingly busy today and had stayed back to finish the work, realising that he was the last to leave - although, he had been the last to arrive. As Ezra reached for his jacket, he noticed that the smooth material slid easily through his fingers. Tightening his grip so as not to drop the jacket, Ezra's mind wandered back to the last time he'd had to tighten his hold in the same way. Only that time his fingers had been wound through soft hair, and the grip had been more desperate lest he lose the feeling of that mouth wrapped around his manhood.

Annoyance at the waste of time the stakeout had been and then amusement at Vin's clumsiness, had all subsided as Ezra's desire to run his fingers over every inch of the perfectly sculpted bodies before him overrode all other thought. No line, muscle or crevice had escaped the undercover agent's touch as his hands moved of their own accord - reaching, grasping, caressing. Ezra's own skin began tingling as Chris and Vin explored his body, and trails of fire burned across his flesh as their hands were replaced with lips, tongues and mouths.

Needing to feel as much of these men against him as he could, Ezra had pressed their heating bodies closer together, instantly rubbing himself against their skin now slick with sweat. Ezra's senses spiralled out of control until all he could feel was the hard, pulsating heat thrusting against him - and inside him.

Ezra was startled out of his reminiscence when one of the cleaners went by his door. Dear Lord, what was wrong with him. Ezra had been struggling to keep those images at bay all day - hell, all weekend. And apparently it was a struggle he was losing. The fact that the hotel room was still available to them for tonight only had lingered in the back of Ezra's mind, making him acutely aware of Chris and Vin's seeming indifference to the situation. Ezra had only seen Chris walk passed his office once, not even slowing his long strides, and Vin had merely nodded an acknowledgment to Ezra's plea concerning his tardiness that morning.

What else had Ezra expected, if neither Vin nor Chris bothered to contact him all weekend, why should today have been any different. Ezra couldn't blame them, fear of rejection is what had held him back from approaching his friends. All Ezra wanted to know was whether they would be willing to continue their new found relationship, and instead of asking Chris and Vin himself Ezra had hoped that one of the others would raise the subject first. Obviously that wasn't going to happen, and Ezra was forced to abandon the idea of using the hotel as a rendezvous point.

Although, maybe Ezra would stop by on his way home anyway, to allow the memories to wash through him one more time.

\----

Ezra jumped back as he entered the hotel room, his shocked expression turning into a slow, easy grin as Chris spun around guiltily.

"I was just.... ah, I thought I'd drop by and.... I was just checking we hadn't left any equipment behind, you know, since we won't have access..." Chris' voice trailed off, knowing the excuse sounded as lame to the undercover agent as it did to himself.

Ezra cocked and eyebrow, "And did you find any traces of our activities from Friday evening?"

Chris couldn't help but smile as he moved closer to Ezra, ready to take possession of that luscious mouth and wipe that damn sexy grin from the undercover agent's face.

Stunned, Vin stood frozen just inside the doorway watching Chris and Ezra grinning devilishly at each other and letting the bag of takeout fall from his grasp.

"Seems you're always doing that Tanner," Chris smiled, feeling the delight that registered on Ezra's face at the sharpshooter's appearance.

"Shit," Vin cursed as he looked down at the bag at his feet. "What the hell are you guys doin' here?"

"The same thing you are," Ezra answered. "It appears as though our thoughts have been running along the same lines."

"Oh, you mean the fact that I didn't get to eat any of the food I brought on Friday, and since this was supposed the be one of the best Italian places I thought I'd drop by and pick up some more. And then, well, going all the way back home would have made the food go cold, and I was getting...." Vin was cut short as two pairs of arms grabbed him and threw him onto the bed.

"If my recollection is correct, that mouth of yours could be put to much better use," Ezra drawled as he slid onto the bed beside the sharpshooter.

Chris joined his two lovers on the bed, "I was thinking the same thing."

THE END


End file.
